Rencontre du troisième type
by titpuce86
Summary: Tout avait commencé par une soudaine recrudescence des appels à la fourrière concernant des bêtes visiblement enragées. Puis il y avait eu la vague d'admissions pour hallucinations dans les hôpitaux du pays et enfin la multiplication des témoignages de rencontres avec des créatures extraterrestres. Ou ce qu'il se passe quand la Brume disparait soudain...


Disclaimer : Percy Jackson et tous ses petits copains appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

AN : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (1 heure, 1 thème, 1 texte) pour le thème « sommet ».

* * *

**Rencontre du troisième type**

* * *

Les États-Unis étaient en crise. Certes le terme avait été utilisé quelque peu à outrance ces dernières années, mais dans ce cas bien précis le mot semblait approprié.

Tout avait commencé il y a trois semaines par une soudaine recrudescence des appels à la fourrière concernant des bêtes visiblement dangereuses et potentiellement enragées. Puis il y avait eu la vague d'admissions pour hallucinations dans les hôpitaux du pays et enfin la multiplication des témoignages de rencontres avec des créatures visiblement extraterrestres. Nul ne savait comment expliquer cette crise d'hallucination collective que semblait avoir tout le pays et dans une moindre mesure le reste du monde (encore qu'apparemment les Italiens avaient eux aussi bien des soucis). Certains avaient blâmé le gouvernement ou l'armée ou encore les entreprises pour avoir déversé dans l'air ou dans l'eau les résultats d'une expérience ratée. D'autres avaient pointé du doigt le trou dans la couche d'ozone et les écologistes avaient accusé qui le nucléaire, qui les OGM. Le pire était peut-être les églises et sectes de tout poil qui voyaient dans la situation les prémisses de l'Apocalypse et encourageaient à tout va les pêcheurs de se monde à se repentir avant le Jugement dernier. Mais quel que soit le bouc émissaire choisi, le résultat avait toujours été le même : chacun se renvoyait la balle et la population sombrait peu à peu dans l'hystérie collective. Le Président Obama s'arrachait les cheveux pour trouver une issue à la situation et le pays appelait à grands cris une solution qui lui permettrait de retourner à se chère routine. Finalement la solution leur était tombée du ciel. Littéralement.

Le Président se trouvait sur les marches de la Maison Blanche pour une énième conférence de presse (non pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit de nouveau à annoncer, personne ne savait quoi que ce soit sur l'apparition soudaine de ces créatures sorties d'un conte de fées ou du Malleus Maleficarum) lorsqu'un homme en costume sombre à fines rayures était descendu du ciel. Il s'était présenté comme Zeus, Roi des Dieux et des Cieux. L'assemblée s'était regardée un instant, ne sachant trop que penser. Une réaction visiblement peu du goût du nouveau venu qui avait levé la main au ciel et fait pleuvoir sur la pelouse devant eux une série d'éclairs alors même que le ciel restait d'un bleu limpide et sans nuages.

Le Roi des Dieux, puisque c'était apparemment vraiment lui, avait alors expliqué que toutes ces étranges créatures qui étaient soudainement apparues avaient en fait toujours été là, mais qu'elles étaient précédemment invisibles aux yeux du commun des mortels. Seuls une poignée de mortels (et oui c'était le terme que le Seigneur Zeus – mieux valait être prudent face à ce genre de pouvoirs – avait utilisé) pouvaient les voir, un don dont se seraient bien passés bon nombre de ces clairvoyants (Obama avait depuis promis de lancer une vaste campagne dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques pour voir si certains de leurs pensionnaires ne faisaient pas partie de ces clairvoyants, enfermés là pour leurs « hallucinations »). Eux et puis bien sûr les Dieux et leurs enfants. Car oui, comme dans les mythes (ou plutôt l'Histoire comme l'avaient réalisé l'humanité), les Dieux prenaient des mortels comme amants et avaient avec eux des enfants. Des demi-dieux ou des Sangs-Mêlés (un terme que beaucoup jugeaient quelque peu dérogatoire, mais qui ne semblaient offenser ni les concernés, ni les Dieux et qui continuait donc à être employé).

Bref, tout cela pour dire que les créatures, les « monstres » comme avait dit le Seigneur Zeus, avaient toujours été là et que si la majorité ne les voyait pas, c'est parce qu'ils étaient cachés par la « Brume », une sorte d'illusion collective qui empêchait l'humanité de voir le monde divin. Du moins, il en avait été ainsi pendant des millénaires. Mais les choses avaient récemment changé lorsque Dame Hécate, la déesse de la magie entre autres choses, avait combattu Gaïa (apparemment les Dieux s'offensaient quand on utilisait un titre pour elle). Un combat qui l'avait tant épuisé qu'elle en avait perdu le contrôle de la Brume, permettant au monde entier d'être confronté à la réalité du monde divin.

Bien entendu, l'évocation de cette guerre divine n'avait pas été sans provoquer quelques remous. Le Seigneur Zeus qui semblait quelque peu se lasser de s'expliquer avait convoqué sa fille, Dame Athéna, déesse de la Sagesse (une femme terrifiante de l'avis du Président), pour qu'elle fasse un petit exposé sur les récentes guerres. Oui, LES guerres. La première avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt et expliquait les catastrophes naturelles à répétition de cet été là ainsi que la délocalisation mystérieuse de statues new-yorkaises et la destruction du Pont de Williamsburg. La seconde et la plus récente était passée plus inaperçue des mortels, si ce n'est bien entendu sa très visible conséquence sur la Brume. Dans les deux cas, il semblait qu'une part non-négligeable de la victoire puisse être attribuée aux Sangs-Mêlés. Visiblement, la fameuse phrase de Churchill selon laquelle « jamais tant de gens n'ont dû à si peu » s'appliquait aussi dans ce cas de figure vu le nombre somme toute assez réduit de ces demi-dieux et surtout leur âge.

Oh oui, leur âge avait été une bien mauvaise surprise et les associations de protection de l'enfance et les parents à travers tout le pays (et bien au-delà il fallait l'admettre, mais puis le cœur du monde divin était aux Etats-Unis, c'était avant tout un problème américain) s'étaient élevés contre une situation qui obligeait des adolescents et parfois des enfants à combattre. C'était un sentiment auquel pouvait facilement adhérer le Président, après tout ses filles avaient sensiblement le même âge que certains de ces Sangs-Mêlés. C'était apparemment un sentiment que semblaient comprendre les familles de ces jeunes. Moins la partie divine de leurs familles, mais après tout, ils avaient connu des époques où douze ans était considéré comme l'âge adulte ou en tout cas assez âgé pour se marier, donc leur réaction était quelque peu compréhensible. Par contre, la partie mortelle de leur parenté était bien souvent terrorisée de s'imaginer ce que vivaient ses enfants, pris dans deux guerres terribles et le reste du temps, pourchassés sans relâche par les monstres. Il n'y avait apparemment que deux lieux dans le monde où ils étaient en sécurité : le Camp des Sangs-Mêlés et le Camp Jupiter.

Le Camp des Sangs-Mêlés était le plus proche de la capitale, sur Long Island à l'est de New York. Les principaux leaders du camp avaient offert via un agent fédéral dont la sœur était une Sang-Mêlée (une fille de Dame Déméter apparemment) de faire visiter leur camp au Président et aux principaux membres du gouvernement et de l'état-major, ainsi qu'aux services sociaux pour que les mortels puissent se faire une idée de leurs conditions de vie et rendez-vous avait donc été pris pour dans moins d'une heure maintenant, ce qui angoissait quelque peu le Président, il fallait bien l'admettre. De la part du Camp Jupiter situé à proximité de San Francisco, pas la moindre nouvelle et le peu de choses qu'en savait le gouvernement provenait de bribes échappées aux Dieux ou aux Sangs-Mêlés lors des discussions préalables à la visite.

Le Président résolut de demander plus d'informations aux demi-dieux de Long Island sur leurs confrères californiens. Jetant un regard nerveux au ciel qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre de l'hélicoptère qui l'emmenait au Camp, après tout d'après les histoires, le Seigneur Zeus était parfois sujet à des piques de colères, Obama rajusta nerveusement sa cravate et les manches de son costume.

**oOoOoOo**

La visite à la Colline des Sangs-Mêlés s'était plutôt bien passée, pensa le Président. Il avait été quelque peu surpris que le responsable principal du Camp soit un centaure, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais il lui semblait qu'il était parvenu à surmonter assez rapidement cet étonnement. D'un autre côté, Chiron (le centaure) avait semblé disposé d'une patience à toute épreuve, sûrement une compétence nécessaire quand on dirigeait un camp rempli d'adolescents. On lui avait dit que le directeur du camp était le Seigneur Dionysos, ce qui avait fait quelque peu bondir les membres des services sociaux, inquiets de la présence d'alcool (après tout le Seigneur Dionysos était le Dieu du Vin) auprès de jeunes influençables. On leur avait calmement expliqué que le Seigneur Dionysos n'avait jamais introduit une goutte d'alcool dans les verres de ses charges et qu'il préférait de toute façon une direction assez distante par rapport aux campeurs, qui étaient plutôt confrontés à Chiron au quotidien. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas vu l'ombre du Dieu de toute leur visite.

Ils avaient été guidés par le centaure et par deux adolescents, une jeune fille blonde qu'on lui avait présenté comme Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna (ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné outre mesure, elle avait les mêmes yeux perçants que sa divine mère), et Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon (ce qui au vu de la façon dont c'était dit était une chose plutôt importante. On lui avait ensuite expliqué que les Trois Grands Dieux, à savoir les Seigneurs Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès, n'avaient que cinq enfants comparés à la bonne douzaine qui peuplait la seule cabine du Seigneur Apollon). Apparemment, au-delà de leurs rôles évidents de leaders de leurs pairs, il avait été jugé bon de sélectionner ces deux là comme guides car ils représentaient deux des types de campeurs. Tout d'abord, ceux qui comme Percy Jackson ne restaient au Camp que durant les vacances et rentraient dans leur famille le reste de l'année. Ceux-là avaient généralement une vie de famille correcte, sinon heureuse. Et puis, il y avait les autres, ceux qui restaient au Camp toute l'année, soit parce qu'ils étaient trop puissants pour vivre à l'extérieur (apparemment ils attiraient beaucoup plus de monstres que les autres et avaient donc tendance à mourir jeunes, même si visiblement ça ne semblait pas poser trop de problèmes au fils du Seigneur Poséidon), soit parce que leur situation familiale rendait leur vie chez leur parent mortel impossible. Le Président avait ainsi appris que Miss Chase avait fugué à l'âge de sept ans (même si apparemment les choses s'étaient depuis arrangées avec sa famille) et qu'elle avait passé plusieurs mois dans la rue avec deux autres demi-dieux pas beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle, avant d'arriver au Camp où elle avait ensuite passé cinq années complètes.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient assuré la majeure partie de la visite car le centaure avait été appelé pour régler un problème urgent (le Président n'avait pas demandé de détails, il avait rapidement compris qu'il valait souvent mieux ne pas connaître les détails du monde divin). La jeune fille surtout avait discouru avec volubilité sur tout ce qui les entourait, un enthousiasme de temps à autres tempéré par son compagnon. On lui avait présenté les différentes zones du Camp à commencer par les cabines où dormaient les campeurs. Chaque Dieu et chaque Déesse possédait la sienne (certaines étaient assez évidentes à attribuer comme la chaumière recouverte de plantes de Dame Déméter ou le bloc d'obsidienne avec un crâne pour le Seigneur Hadès) et y hébergeait ses enfants, sauf apparemment le Seigneur Hermès qui en tant que Dieu des voyageurs acceptait tous ceux qui ne savaient pas encore qui était leur divin parent. Les services sociaux avaient visiblement tiqué à l'idée que certains des enfants puissent rester des mois, voire des années ainsi dans l'expectative et le Président devait admettre qu'il avait du mal à comprendre comment un parent pouvait ne pas vouloir revendiquer son enfant. Puis venaient l'espace dédié aux repas (à ciel ouvert puisque comme on le lui avait expliqué, le mauvais temps évitait le Camp), la Grande Maison où se trouvaient les quartiers de Chiron et du Seigneur Dionysos, ainsi que l'infirmerie et enfin (et peut-être surtout) l'espace dédié à l'entraînement au combat. Car les activités canoë, tir à l'arc ou arts manuels qu'on pouvait retrouver dans de nombreux camps de vacances à travers le pays ne pouvaient pas faire oublier la raison principale de ce Camp des Sangs-Mêlés : apprendre aux demi-dieux à se défendre contre les monstres qui les harcèleraient leur vie durant.

Il était ainsi dispensé aux adolescents des cours de lutte ou de combat à l'épée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'arène, plusieurs campeurs étaient en train de s'entraîner et le Président devait admettre avoir ressenti un petit frisson de peur face à la détermination et à la dextérité dont ces enfants faisaient part. La jeune fille qui dirigeait la leçon avait déclaré d'un air presque dédaigneux que c'était de la bleusaille tout juste arrivée au Camp et qu'ils n'étaient pas représentatifs des capacités guerrières qu'ils auraient à la fin de l'été. Un des généraux avait alors demandé une démonstration de ce qu'était un demi-dieu aguerri au combat. Dans un beau mouvement d'ensemble, tous les demi-dieux présents s'étaient écartés et avaient laissé l'instructrice et Percy Jackson combattre. Cette fois, le frisson avait été marqué et se rapprochait davantage de la terreur que de la simple peur. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient élancés l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils cherchaient réellement à s'étriper. Plusieurs coups assénés avaient visiblement entaillés vêtements et chairs sans sembler gêner outre mesure les combattants. Les militaires qui avaient accompagné le Président semblaient pour la plupart hésiter entre respect des compétences martiales des jeunes et désolation de voir des combattants tout juste sortis de l'adolescence être aussi expérimentés. Les services sociaux, eux, vacillaient entre horreur et désapprobation manifeste. Finalement, les deux s'étaient arrêtés à un signal connu d'eux seuls et la jeune fille avait harangué ses troupes, les remettant immédiatement au travail sans plus se préoccuper de leur groupe. Percy Jackson s'était contenté de verser un peu d'eau sur les quelques entailles qu'il avait acquises sur les bras et le visage et, à la plus grande stupéfaction du Président et de son entourage, elles avaient aussitôt disparu. Un pouvoir des enfants du Seigneur Poséidon avait appris un peu jaloux le Président.

Lorsque la visite s'était achevée, Obama avait demandé des renseignements sur le Camp Jupiter à ses deux guides. Ceux-ci avaient fait la moue et puis M. Jackson avait livré ses connaissances tout en précisant bien qu'il n'y était resté que peu de temps et que les deux camps ne s'appréciaient pas outre mesure. L'impression qu'en avait retirée le Président était assez inquiétante pour qu'il demande avec plus de force qu'auparavant de pouvoir visiter le camp californien. Les jeunes gens s'étaient regardés avec une petite moue dubitative et Miss Chase avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient que peu d'influence sur les Romains (c'était encore là une chose que personne n'avait vraiment explicité : pourquoi le camp new-yorkais était qualifié de grec et celui de Californie de romain) et qu'ils ne s'appréciaient guère à dire vrai et que leurs confrères de la Côte Ouest vivaient un peu plus en retrait du monde. Finalement, et devant son insistance, ils avaient promis de faire de leur mieux et ils en étaient restés là.

Deux jours plus tard, le Seigneur Hermès avait débarqué dans son bureau, provoquant presque une crise cardiaque au Vice-président, et l'avait embarqué avec quelques autres personnes au Camp Jupiter. S'en était ensuivie une visite millimétrée et chronométrée. La Nouvelle Rome (un nom bien ronflant de l'avis du Président) était indubitablement plus étendue et plus développée que le Camp des Sangs-Mêlés, mais elle ne lui avait certainement pas fait la même impression que son homologue new-yorkais. Une opinion partagée par tous ceux qui avaient fait les deux voyages.

Annabeth Chase avait certainement minimisé la quasi-autarcie dans laquelle vivaient ces Romains. Certaines familles n'avaient pas quitté la Nouvelle Rome de leur vie, hormis lors des rares quêtes et ce depuis plusieurs générations. Le résultat n'était pas vraiment encourageant si on prenait comme exemple l'Augure du Camp Jupiter, un personnage apparemment important, mais tout aussi visiblement craint et probablement pas complètement sain d'esprit. En comparaison, l'Oracle du Camp des Sangs-Mêlés qui lui avait été présentée était une jeune fille charmante. Et puis, qu'en était-il de leurs connaissances du monde extérieur ? D'après une des assistantes sociales qui l'avaient accompagné et qui avait discuté avec une jeune fille du Camp Jupiter, cette dernière avait été incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur la guerre du Vietnam. Elle n'avait pas davantage semblé connaître les acteurs et chanteurs en vogue et ignorait apparemment même ce qu'était un fast-food ou un comment faire fonctionner un ordinateur ! On était décidément bien loin de l'ordinateur portable hi-tech de Miss Chase…

Ensuite, il fallait bien avouer que ces Romains semblaient faire preuve de moins d'humanité que leurs confrères grecs. Qui imposait à des enfants et à des adolescents dix années de service dans un corps d'armée ? Car la légion était clairement une armée ou à tout le moins une milice. Les services sociaux hurlaient déjà aux enfants-soldats. Et c'était sans prendre en considération le fait que pour pouvoir être acceptés dans cette armée, les adolescents devaient d'abord être entraînés au combat par une meute de loups et que seuls ceux jugés méritant parvenaient ensuite au Camp. Autrement dit, non seulement ces enfants quittaient leurs maisons très jeunes sans certitude d'y revenir (revenaient-ils même pendant leurs dix ans d'engagement ? Avaient-ils des permissions comme les soldats des armées professionnelles ou bien devaient-ils impérativement rester au Camp Jupiter ?), mais même une fois leur entraînement fini (et il n'avait toujours pas obtenu une réponse claire sur ce qui arrivait à ceux qui ne parvenaient pas jusqu'au bout de cet entraînement), ils devaient encore se démener pour atteindre le Camp, sans assurance d'y parvenir. Et là où les campeurs de Long Island s'entraînaient au combat en jouant à Capture l'Etendard, les Californiens ne s'embarrassaient pas de chichis et avaient des jeux de guerre. Un nom évocateur qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Non décidément, les Romains avaient beau être considérés par l'Histoire comme une des civilisations antiques les plus avancées, le Président préférait de loin la version moderne des Grecs à celle des Empereurs latins. Au moins dans ce Camp, les adolescents pouvaient conserver une part de leur enfance et de leur personnalité qu'on semblait au contraire s'acharner à leur enlever à la Nouvelle Rome. Certes dans un camp comme dans l'autre, les demi-dieux grandissaient plus vite que de normale. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas combattu dans deux guerres récemment ? Mais même là, il y avait une disparité. Pendant la première guerre, les Romains avaient apparemment attaqué un palais relativement vide dans une zone inhabitée alors que les Grecs avaient défendu Manhattan et ses millions d'habitants. Et puis, et de façon plus prosaïque et politicienne, il était évident que les Dieux eux-mêmes avaient une préférence marquée pour les Grecs. Après tout, l'Olympe n'était-il pas situé à proximité du Camp des Sangs-Mêlés (ou peut-être était-ce plutôt le contraire ?) et ce simple fait n'indiquait-il pas clairement qui avait leur attention ?

Non il n'y avait pas à tortiller et c'était également l'avis du reste du gouvernement et des membres du Congrès avec qui il avait évoqué la chose : les Grecs seraient leurs intermédiaires avec le monde divin et les Romains n'auraient qu'à s'y plier.

* * *

AN : Je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% de ma fin, mais bon…Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
